(3)Tifa Lockheart vs (14)Geno 2018
Ulti's Analysis As Final Fantasy 7 has continued to slowly erode over the years, a few things have kept it from complete and total collapse. One is Cloud appearing in Smash Bros. Another is probably the Dissidia games, even though I loathe them all and think they are absolute filth. I'd rather deal with any parvo diarrhea over ever playing a Dissidia game again. For those not involved in animal nursing, parvovirus destroys a dog's intestinal lining and renders them unable to absorb any nutrients. Without a ton of emergency care, they eventually die from a fatal diarrhea, and this sometimes happens anyway because it's very difficult to get rid of the virus to where the body can regrow the intestines. It's a terrible way to die, but the smell is what's worst. Imagine a bloody, liquid shit death emanating from something that's still alive. That's parvovirus. And it's still better than the Dissidia games. The last thing keeping FF7 afloat is Tifa, who is in the same boat as Vivi. No matter how far Square falls, she still has a "magic" to her that makes it very difficult to anti-vote or hate her. Her contest strength has held well over the years, and it really showed in this match. Geno is a beloved character from a beloved game, and people have been pining for him to get into Smash for well over 10 years. Tifa gave no fucks and just annihilated him. Think she cares he's never won a match? Bitch please. Meteor Strike right upside that doll's head. A good comparison for this match is the Squall/Geno match from 2005 where Squall got 75% on him. For Geno to ever win a match, he needs a Smash appearance. This is plain as day at this point. As for Tifa, this match was about prepping for the Mewtwo scrape. Her fans weren't necessarily worried about division titles yet, because this division was stacked. Her, Luigi, Mewtwo, and Mega Man X were all packed in here and they all had a good case behind them. She definitely got off on the right foot though, that's for sure. Safer777's Analysis Tifa is from FF 7 but she doesn't get antivoted as much as the guys. I think there are 2 good reasons for this. Have you checked her gloves? They are awesome! Anyways Tifa is strong. Always has been. Sure she falls as all FF 7 characters but not as much. She manages to advance to Round 3 all the time except 1 time where in a multi way poll Sephiroth was there so SFF'ed. As for Geno I learned something. He is a record holder! Seriously! He has taken part in 6 contests and hasn't a single victory! Damn! Who keeps nominating him? But there is a twist now. He got in Smash! As a costume. But it doesn't matter. He will be in the next contest and maybe he will get his 1st win too! Which I doubt. The Dissidia games seems they don't do anything for the FF series too. I wonder why? I don't like them to tell the truth but still you would think they would do something for the characters since they have made 3 of them, meaning people care for these games. Tsunami's Analysis Geno is another one of those characters that has become a bracket mainstay despite never winning a match. He's now 0-6 after this loss, and none of them have been terribly close. There are many reasons for this. He's a side character from a fairly niche RPG, one that wasn't released in PAL regions until much, much later (via Virtual Console). Furthermore, its initial release was fairly late in its console's lifespan, a Super NES game from 1996, albeit still a good few months before the N64 came out. Unlike its Japanese counterpart, the Super Famicom, which was still getting new games in 1999, the SNES died out pretty quickly once the N64 arrived, with no games coming out beyond 1997. (Though the N64 did even worse, managing to essentially die out before the GameCube actually launched, resulting in roughly 85% of Nintendo's US releases in 2001 being for its handhelds.) And worst of all, he's extremely easy to SFF, being the product of a collaboration between Nintendo and Square, which means that either company's presence in a poll is bad for him. I don't think he's incapable of winning a match, because that last factor could easily work in his favor if he ever drew one of those overseeded nobodies we see so often, but it's an exercise in futility trying to make it happen. Category:2018 Contest Matches